The Dark Dreams
by redpyrocat
Summary: meet Ember,the typical assasin.With the authorities on her trail she has to run for it,thanks to one of her crew members.And just as she was leaving Frieza so lovingly takes her and her crew,adding them to his collection.
1. Chapter 1

Blackfire says: Ok here is the information:

name : Ember

what she looks like: she has long (down to her ass long) black hair,purple skin,black eyes,pointed ears and is VERY tall 6'9.

personality:

- smart mouthed

- smart,uses big words ect. ect.

- short fuse, think a ticking timed bomb(don't ask how I found that out...PLEASE!)

- possessive(DON'T ASK!)

- has a mean streak, she has this habit of lighting people asses on fire as a quick revenge(don't...PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!)

- potty mouthed

has a really high power level, close to frieza's.In her 1rst form she is 1,000,000, when she changes to her 2nd form it goes to 9,00,000 , 3rd 4,000,000 , 4th is 7,900,000 ,and her 5th form is at 11,000,000.

And we all obviously know frieza right?

Ninna waited for a response from Erol.She looked at the information she had gathered on the assassin and frowned.'she was so sloppy...it's as if she didn't care if someone caught her.'She jumped when she heard the well known 'BING' and looked at the message.

Coldblackeyes says: good...I want to know more,don't kill her.I just want information...and perhaps,if your lucky,you could bring her to me.Now get back to work and unless you have her, this waste of my precious time.

She sighed and signed off.Looking around her small apartment with it's duck tape cover sofa and the lack of...well everything else.'this is what I live in?Why has it come to this?'She stood up and walked over to her window.The sky was black thanks to the pollution, the sounds of cars driving by with the soft,barley audible sounds of gunshots in the distance.

"Home sweet home..."She mumbled.'damn it's quiet...'She picked up the picture of Ember and stared at it.Stared at her mischievous smile,and air of 'I know all so god damn it bow down to me' and wondered when did she decide to be an assassin.Or rather...when did she decide that she liked to kill.'so many questions...not enough answers.'

Ember stood up and walked from one end of her ship to the next, her braided ponytail swished behind her almost like an angry cats tail.Her mechanic,Cortho, gulped.He had never seen her so mad before.There had been some sort of leak and she was looking for who had spilled.Everyone else was equally terrified.After a few minutes one solder announced that he was the one who had told the authorities.Ember skidded to a halt,turned.She looked as though she was going to blow any second.

"You did WHAT?"her voice cracked,she grabbed the front his armor,pulling him closer.Their noses nearly touched."What do you mean that you told the authorities?"

"Well you s-see madame...th-they offered me some money and and-" he was shaking badly,it looked as though he was going to fall over in a dead faint any second.

"so...they offered you money.DOES THAT MAKE UP FOR YOUR DEATH?"she raised her hand,a ball of energy appeared and the solder screamed...vaporized in seconds.'didn't even have a chance...idiot' Cortho looked at Ember,who was still seething.

"You may go.oh and Cortho..."

he looked at her,"Yes madame?"

"I found this on one of my latest...victims."she handed him the scouter.

"Fix it up?"he raised an eyebrow,a small smile tugged at his thin aged lips.She smiled at Cortho this old man,who has worked for her for the last 7 years,has already learned her personality.'impressive Cortho,impressive...I'm glad I hired you.'

"Of course Cortho!" he bowed and left,scouter cradled gently in the crook of his arm.She leaned against the wall and stared out of the window.One of the solders came in,shaking like a leaf.'this is pathetic,I killed one of these idiots today and the rest act like they're going to die any second.' She examined the man,he had a body builder look about him but she knew that he was extremely weak...especially since he had a gun strapped on.

"what is it?"She sniffed,highly annoyed.

"there is a ship approaching quickly..."

"well...what do you want me to do about it?"She raised an eyebrow.He gulped said a quick sorry madame,and ran back to the control room.When he left she ordered a drink.Right when she got it he came running back in to announce that who ever it was, was heading straight for them and wasn't changing coarse.She choked."WHAT!"

She ran out of the room cursing.'This is not my day.God damn it.I don't need this.'She ran into the control room,hacked into the other ships' computer system and got a live feed of what was going on in the other ships' control room,they all stare at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING? WHY ARE YOU GOING TO RAM INTO MY SHIP! "the crew on the other looked at one another.One mumbled something to another and ran out of the room.She frowned and began to tap her nail on the control panel.The man came back with someone else,a tall blue skinned man with green hair in a braided pony tail.She looked him up and down,she had to admit he had a greet build but he was very into himself.She could tell just by looking at what he was wearing."Who the hell are you?"

"Zarbon...and you are?"

"Ember.Now will you answer my question because it seems that these men can't."She straightened up, frowning.

"What is it?"

"Why are you going to ram into my ship?"

"We're not going to ram into your ship."He looked at her as if she had multiple heads.

"Well that's good to know but then why are you heading straight for my ship?"She waited for a response but non came.She glared at him."Hel...lo...can...you...hear...me?"

"DAMN IT I CAN HEAR YOU!DO YOU THINK I'M SLOW WOMAN!"He looked as though his head was going to explode.She laughed at him.

"No...well maybe -he snarled at her,she managed not to laugh this time- but it seems as though your voice has failed you or you didn't hear my previous question."

"I heard you."

"good now answer me."

"Fine...we're boarding you ship."

"WHY?"before he even tried to answer her,if he was, they're ship was in the boarding dock.She ran to meet these people who seem to think that they could board any ship they want.'I don't care if God wanted to board my ship...no one and I mean NO ONE gets on my ship!'By the time she got there three people had already gotten off.One was pink,fat and had spiky skin.The next was Zabon,and the last was in a car,he had horns,a purple dome and a tail which hung out of the car.She did a double take when she saw the guy in the car.'I wish I had done something different with my hair'She realized she was blushing.Now trying to regain her composure she cleared her throat."Who the hell are you?"

The man in the car smirked,which made her melt,"I am the Great All Powerful Frieza...this is Dedoria and you've obviously met Zarbon."

His voice made her melt even more.He looked her up and down.He seemed to think for a minute and snickered.She blushed now fully aware of how short her skirt was and how low cut the shirt she was wearing was.She tugged at her skirt trying to make it longer.Frieza's car slowly drove close to her.Her blush deepened quiet a bit.He drove around her,and stopped in front of her,his back to her.

"So your Ember?"before she could answer he continued,"From what I have been told you apparently don't know who are your superiors are."He turned around,with in seconds was so close to her he could touch her.He looked at her down his nose,like she was nothing but an annoying fly that simply refused to leave him alone.'this is going to be a great deal if fun'

"I have no superiors."

He laughed.'She doesn't know who she's dealing with does she?'

His eyes narrowed.This is not what he's use to dealing with.Frieza looked her up and down.She wasn't that bad looking.She had curves in all of the right places,long black hair(which was in a neat braid),blue eyes that forced you to stare into them and, from Zarbons annoying complaints,she had an attitude problem.He was curious to know her power level.He noticed that she was glaring at him,so he naturally glared back at her."You do not talk to me like that."

"Why not?"He barley was able to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.'why does she have to be so...suicidal?'

"because I said so."She snorted.He couldn't believe anyone could be so ignorant.Didn't she know who she was dealing with?His eyes narrowed when he heard her laugh."What's so funny?"

"You think that I'd bow down to you like I was some kind of obedient pet.PLEASE!I don't bow down to anyone." Frieza glared at her.'This isn't going as smoothly as I had hoped...perhaps I should try another method.'He looked around and wasn't that impressed with her ship.It was a very out dated model and it had obviously seen better days.

"hmmmm...it's interesting how you have such an old ship as this one.Wouldn't it be better if you had a new one?"

She frowned.The thing was that if she could get a new one,she would.With the possibility of someone remembering her wanted poster,she couldn't with out the authorities trailing her.As it is,they probably already were heading out looking for her."If I tried,I might run into some problems..."

"Problems?"now it was Frieza's turn to frown."What kind of problems?"

"Lets just say that I wanted on many planets..."

'This is too easy.'Frieza smirked,"Why?"

"I-I'm an assassin."

"Oh really how intersting...are you ashamed of what you are?"

"Hell no!I love being an assassin."

frieza frowned for a minute,and then a small smile played on his lips."What would you say if I could offer you a new ship,for you and your crew?"

"THAT WOULD B-...wait,what's the catch?"she frowned.'I'm not stupid...'

"You have to work for me!"

Hmmmm...will you prevent the authorities from finding us?"

"But of course!"

"...Deal!"She bowed before Frieza,with great difficulty.

"Good let the crew know about the change in leaders."He looked over her and smirked.She turned around and walked away.Once she was out of earshot she ran to the control room.She heard the men talking,in soft panicked voices.'So they know already.They must have been watching us talk on the security cameras.'She ran into the room and was greeted with a storm of complaints.

"I KNOW,I know...we need the ship he's offering.With everyone and their cousin on our trail we need a new way to get around.Something with speed and durability.Which by the way he's offering us!"

They all looked at her,and nodded.She leaned against the wall and sighed.This wasn't what she had hoped would happen.She had hoped that she could crawl under the covers and hid until the bad day just went away.But no,this had to be the day that was a nightmare.She could hear foot steps heading in their direction.Once the crew could hear it too they started to panic,Ember held her hand up and they all grew silent.Frieza,Dedoria and Zarbon entered.

"We are going now."Frieza looked at them calmly,an air of command surrounded him."gather your things and get on the ship...in an hour.No more,no less." He left with Dedoria and Zarbon (the obedient dogs) on his heels.Ember frowned after them.'This is going to be interesting.'

They all gathered their things and got on Friezas' ship.Zarbon directed them to the rooms they would be occupying for the ride to the base.When it came Ember's turn, he frowned."Your room is this way."He lead her down a corridor and at the very end was a door that to Ember seemed as thought it was thrown in last minute.An after thought.'Great,I feel SO welcomed here.'The two of them entered.The room was tiny,9x9 with a minuscule bed(that barley fit in the room),a mirror over a chest of drawers,leaving no room for any kind of movement,and another door that went to the bathroom that was close to the same size as the room.'well the bathroom's nice...'Zarbon turned to her.

"This is your room for the trip back to planet Frieza..."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"6 maybe 7 days."Before she could ask anything else he left.She walked over to the bed and dropped down on it.Looking around the one thing came to mind,'I'm an after thought.I can't believe it,I'm an after thought!'Standing up she grabbed her bags and began to unpack.This was going to be a long week.Once finished,Ember went out to explore the ship,maybe find someone and somewhere she could spare with.Just to see how strong Friezas' men were.

She walked corridor after corridor,it seemed to never end.She kept running into her own crew members,all of whom she's spared with before.She ran into a group of 5.She looked at them oddly,they acted as thought they were better than her.Trying not to laugh she asked the short one to spare with her.He frowned,the eyes on the top of his head swilved to look at her.He thought for a minute.A smile grew onto his green face.The rest started to snicker,murmuring something to each other,then burst out she demanded to know what was so funny.They ignored her question and lead her to a training room for her and "shorty" (she called him this even though she knew his name was Guldo,but called him shorty just to piss him off) to spare.

"Do you know what your doing?"His voice sounded like he had a cold.She looked at him.'this is what I'm going to fight?What a joke!'

"Yes.Can we get started already?"He narrowed his eyes, and got into position.She stood there and looked at him calmly.She waited for him to strike first...and waited.She then heard him move behind her as soon as he vanished from in front of her.She whipped around grabbed his leg and flung him effortlessly into the wall.He hit it,and slide down the wall like in the cartoons.'This is going to be the challenge I needed...no wanted!'He staggered upright,growled and disapeared again.She looked around 'where is he?'She heard something move behind her,turned and caught his fist before it could hit her.She grinned at him,slamed him into the ground,and bent his arm behind his back,shoving him further into the ground.She leaned into where his ear would be if he had one.She grinned."Having fun?"He growled angrily,wriggled out of her grasp and started to beat her into the ground.She grabbed his fist and threw him into the air."BLACK FIRE!"a ki blast that was-but of couse-black hit Guldo square in the chest,while he was in the air.He shot into the ceiling.Then he fell down infront of her.He announced that they had spared enough for one night and sat down on the ground,she haven't broke a sweat while he looked as though he was going to pass out from sheer exhaustion.She looked at the other 4 and smiled."Next."

They all looked at her,and every last one refused to spare.She blinked and shrugged.This was a disappointment,she was hoping for a strong opponent.No such luck.She left and bumped into frieza's car."Sorry M-Master Frieza..."He looked down his nose at her (his new expression directed towards her).She blinked.This wasn't the greatest impression she wanted to give him.He smirked at her,like he thought this was funny.She glared at him and decided she could,and will, take that back.She looked him square in the eye."you know what...I take that back,I'm not sorry."

He glared at her.This wasn't the response he had hoped for.She had shown him that she was true to her statement of, "I have no superiors."He didn't take insolence kindly.'she'll have to learn the hard way.'He narrowed his eyes."You do not talk to me like that!I'm being nice and warning you.Next time I'll kill you...do you understand?"

"well...maybe."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes sir.."She then mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."She smiled at him.'odd...why is she looking at me like that?'He watched her walk away and frowned.

She walked away,very proud of what she said.Hell she was glad that he didn't here her say "yes sir...-mumbles 'king fucker'-"She walked along the corridor calmly,now in search of her room.She found her room,after what felt like half an hour.She looked around and was reminded that she was the after thought of the crew...dispite the fact that she was the first person that lord 'pain-in-the-ass' meet as well as he messanger to the rest of the crew to alert them that there was a change in who was in charge.She scowled at the mirror."well...what a joyous first day."

A week later, they arrive at planet Frieza.Ember took her first step on planet Frieza and frowned.'Is it just me...or does this planet look a little feminine'Shaking her head she walked down the corridor that she was told.Then turned right,left and another right.They finaly arrived to a room that was HUGE as well as empty.She looked around and blinked,this was starting to get a little odd.There was a cough behind her,she turned and looked at Frieza.He looked,annoyed,and she had a feeling it had to do something with her.She forced an innocent look onto her face.Which was suprisingly difficult.'act innocent...well just until you know what's wrong'

Frieza looked at her,and tried not to laugh.Her face went threw several different expersions in three seconds.'Is she trying to look innocent or constipated?'He looked at her face and snickered.She glared at him.

"What's so funny?"Frieza stopped laughing and glared back at her.'well so much for innocent.'

"Absolutely nothing Miss Ember.Now on to business."

"So there is a reason why I'm here."He narrowed his eyes at her.'she's very DENSE!'

"Yes,I WAS planning on giving you a room larger that what you had on the way here but you clearly liked that room so I will give it to s-"

"NO!"Frieza looked at her.'that's right,try and fix it.'

"No what?"

"No...I ummm..."

"Yes?"

"I want the bigger room -Frieza raised an eyebrow at her-...sir..."

"Well then you better learn some manners Miss Ember...and fast,I'm tiring of this game you enjoy playing."He looked at her,even though this was a bit annoying,her expression was classic.A mix of shock,and anger.He frowned,called a soldier into the room.The solder sulted him."Take Miss Ember to her room."

"Yes sir!"The man bowed to Frieza,looked at Ember,who nodded at him,turned around and lead her away.

they walked down a couple of corridors and stopped infront of another door. 'What is with all these damn doors?Is there an endless supply?'She looked at him,looked at the door,and back at him.

"This it?"She put her hands on her hips.He looked at her like she was a complete and utter moron,nodded and walked away.Frowning she walked in and gasped.The room was HUGE!The walls were a deep purple,the bed was huge,possibly larger than a king sized,was decorated with a victorian style bedspread that was the same purple as the walls with black.She had a huge mirror (three way,floor to ceiling) with chest of drawers every where.She walked in,wide eyed. 'Either he was being VERY kind or he is trying to tell me something.'Turning to the bathroom she hoped that it would be just a amazing as the rest and was not disapointed.Huge bathtube,with spa jets,a spot to sit and apply makeup (though it was a rarity she ever used the stuff,took to much time and effort) ect ect.She walked to the bed and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

ABOUT A MONTH AND A HALF LATER...

Frieza stared out of the window frowning.Ember was already acting like she owned the place.No matter how many times he threatened her with death,she still wouldn't listen to him.He now knew...she wasn't suicidle,she was nuts.Her sanity(if she had any)had aparently left the building years ago.A solder walked into the room,bowed and announced that his father had come for a visit.Frieza blinked and looked over at the door were his father walked in."Hello father."

"Hello Frieza.I'm glad to see your in good health although..."His father frowned and Frieza had this sinking feeling that he had already met Ember."some of your solders need to learn to respect their superiors."Frieza scowled.'He met her.Great...she mets my father and embarrasses me.'

King Cold snickered,just watching his son get mad at something like this was always a good way to get a laugh.He looked at his son and gave a small smile."Frieza why don't you go and...have a discusion with that woman.hum?I would think that you would have more control over your subordinates."

Frieza frowned,getting more annoyed by the second,and left.He walked down the hall and met Ember half way between the boarding docks and the training areana.His eyes narrowed,because at this point his is pissed the hell off,and his arms crossed across his chest."What did you say to my father?"

Ember blink innocently,now reletivly good at forcing herself to look like this."I don't know what your talking about."The look on his face was classic and she couldn't resist smiling which murdered the whole act.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!I WAS JUST TALKING TO HIM!"

"Then you would know what I said wouldn't you?But I'll tell you anyway-she noticed that he looked like he was going to have a vain poping out of his head and she figured it would be intellegent if she told him-I calmly asked him if he prefured men to women that's all nothing mu-"

"YOU DID WHAT!"Frieza looked like he was going to blast her into the next demension,and she procceded to hope he would calm down enough so that he wouldn't.She looked at him and gave him a sheepish smile."Now...ummm,sir.It's not all that bad I mean he laughed..."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU EMBARRASSED ME YOU IDIOT!"Frieza's eye twitched.Ember blinked,gulped and managed to mutter an apology."What was that!"

"I'm...I'm...sorry...sir."The look she was getting could kill with out the help of a ki blast.She looked down at her feet and started to wonder if she had pushed him a little too far this time.'Well I got carried away with the blowing-up-of-the-kitchen incident and I came out alright...maybe it'll be the same now.I hope.'She could feel him staring at her head,death seemed to be right around the corner.

Frieza glared at the top of her head."DAMN IT LOOK UP!"When her head snaped up so that he could see her face,he smirked.He looked at her and just frowned.

"That's quiet alright...you'll make up for you behavior later.But in the mean time I want you to go to your room and think about what you have done."his voice thick with sarcasm.She bowed and walked away.Even if he was being sarcastic you did not disobay him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : sorry it took me so long to update but I was having a hard time thinking of things. DISCLAIMER (so I don't get sued) I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!...thankies.

Ember walked into her room and fell backwards onto her bed.She sighed and stared at the ceiling.She laid there in silence for what felt like an hour.Her eyes were clamped shut as she thought about what she had said to King Cold.'hmmmm...I still don't see how he could get mad at such a stupid little thing like this...King Cold never did answer my question.I'll ask him again a little later.'And before she knew it she had fallen to sleep.  
Frieza and his father were talking...well kind of.Frieza talked about how many planets he blew up and or took over resently and what not,while King Cold nodded at the aproprete moments,but in reality he wasn't listening intently.'What did she mean by "prefer men to women"?'He nodded at something else Frieza said.  
"Really?...Hmmm well I supose she is...isn't she."King Cold nodded again,asuming that this was about her behavior earlier that day."Well,Do you think she-King Cold zoned out again-...father?...Father?FATHER"  
King Cold just looked at him."What were we talking about Frieza"  
Frieza sighed.It was no surprise that his father wasn't listening.After all this wasn't that intersting and it wasn't important."Never mind father"  
"No I want to know."He looked at Frieza curiously.Frieza sighed and looked at his father,he took another sip of whine and decided to tell him.Mostly because he knew his father wouldn't leave him alone.  
"I was just asking if you thought that Ember was..."He blushed slightly."attractive."King Cold couldn't believe what he was hearing.His son,ruler of the universe,was interested in a women.Of all things...A WOMEN!He stared at his son, his eyes wide with surprise.  
"I...I supose she is...why?"He noticed Frieza blushed some more.  
"I-no reason."He let out a small cough and quicky changed subjects.His father stayed for another 6 hours.And the whole time Frieza thought his brain would ooz out of his ears."Damn it when will he stop talking?'When he finally left,Frieza paced in his quarters...He had to follow threw with his threat.  
-...Flashback-  
"I'm...I'm...sorry...sir."The look she was getting could kill with out the help of a ki blast.She looked down at her feet and started to wonder if she had pushed him a little too far this time.'Well I got carried away with the blowing-up-of-the-kitchen incident and I came out alright...maybe it'll be the same now.I hope.'She could feel him staring at her head,death seemed to be right around the corner.  
Frieza glared at the top of her head."DAMN IT LOOK UP!"When her head snaped up so that he could see her face,he smirked.He looked at her and just frowned.  
"That's quiet alright...you'll make up for you behavior later.But in the mean time I want you to go to your room and think about what you have done."his voice thick with sarcasm.She bowed and walked away.  
-...end flashback-  
And then it hit him.He grinned because he was going to give her the punishment she deserves and get what he wants at the same time.Looking around he desided that it was time.  
"Demole..."He turned to him."Go fetch Ember for me I would like a word with her"  
"Yes sir..."He watched him hurry out of the room,and smirked.  
Ember let out a yelp of surprise and fell off the bed when she heard someone banged on her door.She reconized Demoles' voice.She groaned,got up and opened the door."What do you want Demole"  
"Master Frieza wants to speak with you he is in his quarters..."He stood infront of her,his hands planted firmly at his side.  
She rolled her eyes. "Alright I'm going..."He gave her a sharp nod,turned around and hurried down the hall.She walked down the corridor towards Frieza's quarters,wondering what he wanted.  
"It's me Master Frieza...you wanted to speak to me"  
"Come in."She walked in,his back to her he smirked to himself when he heard the door close."I have made a desission on how I am going to deal with your behavior earlier today with my father"  
"...sir"  
"You will be my slave for the next 10 years...and if you're a good girl I may end it earlier"  
"What!You can't be serious"  
Frieza laughed."Ohh but I am my dear...and sinces you are clearly no match for me...you really don't have a choice"  
"But sir!"Her voice was high pitched,filled with horror.'Good...now she will regret embarrassing me'  
"No buts...now off with you...you will begin tomarrow morning."He listened to her walk to the door."Oh and Ember"  
"Sir"  
"Pack your things.Your new room will be given to you tomarrow."He turned to look at her face,to see the horror in her face roused up a feeling that was new to him...guilt.

me :ok that's it for this chapter...Oh and review or Frieza gets it!  
Frieza : O.o ...help?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : sorry it took me so long to update but I was having a hard time thinking of things. DISCLAIMER (so I don't get sued) I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!...well except for Ember...thankies...

Ember stood there in shock.This was worse then death,to be Frieza's personal slave was a nightmare.She walked to her room in shock.She didn't even notice when Vegeta,Nappa and Raditz shot a flury of insults her way as she walked by.She sat down on her bed and cried._What did I do to deserve this? _

Frieza grinned to himself.Everything was going just the way he wanted it to.Ember will be begging for forgiveness by the end of the month.He paced his room,thinking of a sutiable punishment...ok sutiable went out the window and his more...misceavious side came out to play.His grin broadened and he chuckled to himself. "Ember your not going to know what hit you."

Ember rang the door chimes,her bag in her hand.Frieza's voice was calm,but also sounded like he was trying not to laugh. _Something isn't right here...what is he up to? _When she came in she noticed that Frieza wasn't the only one in the room.With him was King Cold and...Cooler?She blinked and gulped, feeling out numbered."You wanted to see me before I got sent to my new room sir?"

Frieza nodded and smirked,"Yes I just wanted to give you your new uniform."

"New...uniform?"She shifted uncomfortably,feeling all three of their gazes look her up and down.

"Yes this,"he pointed to above all things a maids outfit,"is your new uniform.I expect you to wear it at all times, understand?"

She murmered a soft " yes sir..."She picked it up and turned to leave the room.

"Oh Ember..."She turned to face him..Frieza grinned,"Come back after you have it on.I have a few things I want you to do for me."

"Yes sir..."She left the room a bright cherry red,this was going to be so humiliating.When she can back in her ears were just as red as her face.And when their jaws dropped she turned even redder -if it was physicaly possible after all of the whistles and invites to join every guard she passed in a 'really fun game'- "You wanted me to do something for you sir?"

Frieza looked her up and down,swallowed,and nodded. _Damn..._.,"Yes...yes first thing first I want you to stop calling me sir."

"What should I call you?Do you want me to actually use your name?"

"Of course not!I want you to call me...-he coughed a couple of times to hide his emmbarrassment- master..."

"Master...?"She blinked,looking a bit unnerved."Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning me!"

"...yeah."She rolled her eyes at though that was one of the stupidest questions she has ever heard.

He glared at her.She pushed his buttons one to many times,"Come here..."She walked over to him looking a bit afraid. _Good...fear and obedince is exactly what I want!_ He got out of his hover car, thought about what would degrete her even more.He grinned and looked at her."First thing first...turn around-she did as he asked but not before giving him a confused look-now bend over."

"Sir!"She had a look of horror as she had aparently relized what was going to happen.

"Didn't I tell not to call me sir!"

"Yes but-"

"BEND OVER!"

"But-"

"NOW!"She bent over,looking shocked at what he was about to do.His father and brother on the other hand looked as though they wished the had some popcorn to go with the show.Frieza raised his hand,he looked angry and annoyed."-_SMACK!_- HOW -_SMACK!_- DARE -_SMACK_- YOU -_SMACK!_- QUESTION -_SMACK!_- ME -_SMACK!_-!" He finished with with one more hit which knocked her onto her face.She got up,letting her hair, which had come out of her pony tail, fall into her face.

Frieza calmed himself down and looked down at her."Now I want you to cut your hair-she looked up at him with horror-not much but I want it to end here"he placed his finger against the middle of her back.That simple touch set fire to his veins and a tightness in his groin.He quickly pulled his hand away as if she burned him in some way.Although he had pulled his hand away from her back his blood pulsed so quickly that he hear his pulse,he began to wonder if anyone else could as well.

Ember's heart thumped so wildly that she feared it would pop right out of her chest, her veins seemed to be burning.She found herself wishing that he would just hold her just because he could.She looked at him and frowned trying to persuade herself that she couldn't possibly find this terror irrisistable,"really...what's wrong with my hair? I like it the way it is."

"It's too long.It gets in the way of your fighting!"He stuck his nose in the air as if that ended the discusion. Ember sighed giving up.

"Fine anything else...-she cringed- master..."

"Yes...I want you to clean the dinning hall,the training areana..."Counting on his fingers he went on with a HUGE list of places that he wanted cleaned ending on his own room and bathroom.She gaped at him,now wondering if he was being serious.

King Cold coughed,everyone looked at him."As much as I enjoyed the preformance...I do have things to do and I'm sure Cooler does as well, don't you?"

"Yes...this has put me behind...although it was quiet entertaining to watch."He smirked at his little brother and then gave Ember a look that scared the living daylights out of her.

The two of them left leaving Frieza and Ember alone.Freiza looked at her.The sight of her standing awkwardly in the reveling maids outfit,twirling a strand of hair between her fingers looking at him through the hair that covered he face,curiosity filled her beautiful blue eyes,drove him mad. _I don't understand it, why do I feel like this...What is going on?_ He straightened up and put a fierce look onto his face."Well?"

"Well what?"

"Get to work!"

"Yes...master"

She bowed to him,giving him a clear shot of her cleavege,turned and marched off,her hips swaying drawing his eyes down to her well shaped ass.Frieza was sure that everyone else was taking in her apearance as she marched by,and he burned with anger for some bizzare reason.He shook his head and turned around to stare out of the window trying to think of other things.Sadly that didn't work one little bit.He couldn't help remembering when he had 'punished' her infront of his father and brother.The way he couldn't help remembering how he took a moment to stare at her ass before he began to spank.He shook his head, what in the universe drove him to spank her?Why did he like it so much...and why did he wonder if she liked it even a little bit?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : DISCLAIMER (so I don't get sued) I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!...Except Ember...thankies.

Ember marched down the hall trying to ignore the stares and comments she was getting.She entered the dinning hall and scowled.The place was a mess,the floor was nine different colors, as well as very sticky, which she noticed when she walked further into the room.The tables were a hell of a lot worse, with some sort of unknown electric blue substance "growing" on the surfuce of one of the tables,it seemed as though it was reaching out to the other tables that looked well used.The blue substance moved making Ember jumped and let out a small scream of shock.She gulped not wanting to look at the rest of the room, grabbed the cleaning supplies that were just outside the door, got on her hands and knees and started working._This is going to be a very, very long day..._

Once she finished she went back to Frieza's room.She rang the chimes and walked in,not waiting for him to invite her in.He had his mouth open, aparently ready to give an invite.She glared at him remembering how hard he had spanked her. _Damn him!GOD DAMN IT... THAT HURT !_ Ember quickly cleaned his bedroom (after she stared at his large bed covered with a deep plum satin sheets and what not...with an expresion that looked a lot like this... O.O, she had a hard time NOT laying down on it to take a nap) and lugurious bathroom.

"I'm done si...er..um I mean Master...is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"Yes I want you to cut your hair..."

"Now?"

"Yes...now..."

"Fine..."She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh...this was horrible.The last time she had her hair cut was when she was a kid.Frieza was just standing there looking at her.She could feel his hot gaze,she began wished he would look away, or even if he blink.She opened her eyes and followed him to a door a short distance down the hall.She just relized something...he was walking,not riding in his hover car. _This is a first..._

"When you come out I expect you to train.After all...my worriors need to stay in tip top shape."His eyes were closed as he waged his index finger at her, as if he needed to scold her for slacking.Ember sighed,bowed and walked in, grumbling the whole time.

When she came out she looked a bit annoyed.Making her way to the training areana she cursed every man who gaped at her as she walked by.When she was outside the room she heard a noise that sounded like...a couple making out?Extremely confused, and a bit curious, she walked in to see...

"JIECE! ZARBON!" she gaped at the sight of them laying on the floor making out like two teenagers in a car.( A/N : I just had to do it! I'm sorry to the Jiece and Zabon fans but I just couldn't resist! hehe again sorry!)The two of them stopped to stare at her, both wearing shocked expersions.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Jiece's eyes were the size of dinner plates and he looked as though he was going to pass out (fainting it to "girly" for a fighter...)

"Ember! We...um..didn't think anyone would be training today..."Zarbon was trying really hard not to panic, Ember could see that. Her left eye twitched spasmaticly.

"My poor...poor brain..."and with that she turned around and left as quickly as physicaly possible, still twitching."I'll just train later...have fun guys...-mutters a soft 'oh my god'-"

"Oh we will, we will..." Jiece's voice called after her, making her walk a hell of a lot faster.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : sorry it took me so long to update but I was having a hard time thinking of things. DISCLAIMER : (so I don't get sued) I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!...Well except for Ember...thankies...

Frieza sat in his hover car, the list he had made a week after Ember had become his slave, sat in his lap. As he read it he smirked:

FOUR WAYS TO MAKE EMBER LEARN HER LESSON:

1) Make her wear a maid's uniform...

"Check..."

2) Degrate her...

-He smirked- "Check..."

3) Humiliate her both in private and public...

-His smirk faltered-

4) Get rid of her….

Surprisingly enough the thought of getting rid of her bother him. Even though he, for some strange reason, didn't want to his brother and father had agreed that there was no other way. He leaned back in his hover car and sighed. _Why do I feel this way? What is she doing to me?_ Just the thought of her made him tighten up and unconfortable. He put his list away when he heard her coming, he could tell it was her by the sound of three inch heels hitting the ground harshly as she marched to his chambers, possibly to give him a piece of her mind...again.

She had often brought up the topic of the maids outfit, most of the time sounding unconcerned the other times sounding embarrassed and miserable, but this was a losing battle...mostly because he liked her in it...

"You do know that I'm going to kill you right?" She had said one day.

He had looked at her, smirked and replied, "I'm sure you are...but for now would you be as so kind as to get me another glass of wine?"

He could here her ranting and raving about something else that went wrong...

"How dare they!...GRRRR...-grumble, grumble- touch me like THAT will you...well we'll see about that...where did I put those matches...-grumbles some more-"

He smiled to himself, even though he HATED it when she was mad at him he loved to hear her go on and on about something that someone else did. When she entered she looked rumpled and angry, and she was glaring at him.

Even though it wasn't his fault, he hadn't told those guys to grab her, in fact he'd might even kill them for being perverts...she still decided that he would provide a perfect target for her anger."What do you want me to do NOW!"

-------------------------MATURE CONTENT (SEX SCENE!)-------------------------------------

He blinked, apparently surprised, and then glared back at her." Well I'll have to think of something now wont I!" He seemed to think for a minute, and grinned at her." I just thought of a brilliant idea! You've gloated about your experience..."

"Experience in what...?" She looked at him uneasily.

His eyes glittered mischievously." In the bedroom..."

Instead of panicking like any normal women...She got excited...far to excited..."Well you know how I can get...hehe..I have tendency to brag...you see-"

"Oh, well if you're bragging then you must be as good as you claim...but just in case I want to find out for myself..."

He got out of his hover car, walked over to her slowly. Grabbing her chin he gently directed her lips to his own, kissing her gentle as can be, but the longer he kissed her the more fiercer and passionate his kisses got. Unaware of what she was doing she pressed her body against his, despite the HUGE difference in height they seemed to fit together like pieces to a puzzle.

He moaned, a soft hungry growl, and pulled her closer. She felt him walk her to the wall, his hands traveling the whole time. She didn't fight; in fact she stopped and looked at him.

"Just a quick question."

"NOW!" He looked at her like she was the strangest person alive.

"Yes now."

"Fine then ask already!"

"How do you plan to….you know…."she blushed but looked at him curiosity filled her eyes. He looked at her, and blinked with surprise at the question.

"You'll see..." and before she could say another thing he pressed his lips against hers. He slid his hands down her back, he cupped her bottem and pulled her closer (if that were physicaly possible). Her arms unlaced themselves from his neck, she untied the back of her uniform ( A/N : if anyone has not bothered to read the previous chapters do so now so you know what is going on), working together they pulled it off. Ember tugged at his armor, looked at him, and tugged again.

Frieza chuckled and pulled it off, and watched her exam him with her oh-so-curious, as well as beautiful, eyes trail the whole length of his body, this did not help him in the slightest...His hands went back to her bottem, he squeezed...hard. Ember yelped and looked at him."Have you ever heard of the three comandments?"

"Yes but what do they-"

"Not those...the three comandments of making-love..."

"No..."

" Thou shall not squeeze too hard; thou shall not ask for a kiss, but take one; and thou shall kiss at every opportunity." When she said this she smiled at him and kissed him softly._ Why am I kissing him... I don't love him... right...? RIGHT! _

"Oh...-he chuckled softly-...how appropriote..." He smiled calmly at her, then his smiled turned into a sly grin...reminding Ember of a playful cat teasing its prey..."now do you wish to see how my race make-love to their women?"

"Do I...ummm..."she tapped her lips thoughtfully,"...ya."

He grinned at her uncertianty and (A/N : ... ...) 'unveiled ' himself to her...his very impressive self...

"HOLY SHIT!" Her eyes bugged out as she stared at him,turning redder and redder by the second..." Your not planing on putting that-that...thing in me are you!"

He laughed,"Of course...otherwise it would have been a waste to show you wouldn't it."

She gulped and looked down at him, then down at herself...He examined her full figured body, he casually slide his finger from her collar bone down to he navel, leaving a trail of a fiery sensation that spread rapidly throughout her body.Gasping she pulled away, her face turned even redder then before.

There was a knock at the door and when it opened Dedoria ran in.

-laughs- haha you thought they would actually do it! XD you should know better then asume that I would let it get that far...just yet... . . ... ok anywho just want to say (like I always do) PLEASE REVIEW!

-Frieza points- at me RAPIST!

-Smacks Frieza in the head- SHUT UP! I'M NOT A RAPIST YOU MORON! Again...PLEASE REVEIW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : sorry it took me so long to update but I was having a hard time thinking of things. DISCLAIMER : (so I don't get sued) I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!...Well except for Ember...thankies...

"SIR! THERE'S A WO-...did I come at a bad time...?" He looked at Frieza and Ember, both were naked as well as BRIGHT red, and quickly turned around so that they had some sort of privacey.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT--!"

"NO!...No dedoria we're both alittle drunk..hehe..you know how people can get...hehe.." She and Frieza sweat droped when dedoria's shoulders relaxed.

"Right well once your feeling better, Sir, there's a women who's DEMANDING to speak with you...says it's important."

Ninna waited impatiently, her fire engine red cat tail flicked back and fourth. Her left ear twiched when she heard a mans grumbling as he headed her way. She turned around to face a very annoyed Frieza.

"Who are you?" He sounded like he was very uncomfortable, he also looked it as well.

"Hve you seen this woman? -she handed him Embers picture- We've been looking for her, for about 10 years..." She prepared herself for the traditional speach that she gave EVEYONE she asked. " We figured she would come to either you, your father or your brother."

"I haven't seen her.But if she was under my protection why would I tell anyway?" He glared at her, his face growing darker by the second." And might I sugest that you leave before I decide that I want you dead..."

She blinked, bowed quickly, and left without another word. As she set corse for the base...she made a silent promise that she would be back...with her boss, Coldblackeyes...formally known as Maracolez...

----FLASH BACK----

"Ninna I want her, and I want her now!" Erol stood up, he towered over her at 7' 2, with his dark red demon skin and black hair, he was a very intitimating fellow...maybe competition for Frieza.His eyes narrowed as he stared her down.

"I'm working as fast as I can sir- give me some time...all I need is three more years."

"We don't HAVE three years, you know as well as I do what will happen if she gets ahold of that power!!" He turned his back to her, " Get her now, Ninna, or it will be your last mission..."

---END FLASH BACK---

She sighed, and leaned back in her seat. She didn't know why they didn't have three years, that would giver her more time to figure out what to do.


End file.
